Starefire the terrible part 2
by JAMMER95
Summary: Starfire becomes Robins arch nemesis in order to make him smile. continuation of the lastest teen titans go Ep. Raven and BB go on a date, while starfire and robin figure out their own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the teen titans. nor do i own teen titans go.

*Warning spoilers*

summary: starfire becomes Robins arch nemesis in order to make him smile.

"MOTORCYCLE MONDAY!" Robin screamed as he drove away from starfire, unaware of his other friends stuck under the water with piranhas. Robin still could not believe that starfire had actually gone through with blowing up the friggin moon. Oh, how he had loved the moon too. He was headed back inside the tower to figure out the best way to handle his lovers new found interest in making his life miserable.

"Raven, Behind you!" Beast boy had tried to scream underwater. she was currently busy trying to think of the best way to get them out of the situation they were literal thrown into by starfire's "deathbot's".things were starting to look bad, cyborg's circuits were getting filled with water by the to mention that they were all bound to drown within the next few minutes unless one of them came up with something soon. "mmm hmmm, ahhh" Cyborg muffled as his circuits started to fry.

"RAVEN THE DOOR!" Beast Boy muffled as he was looking up toward the area they had been thrown into. It was at that moment that starfire open up the panel and looked into it.

"you guys are free to go." she beamed, "go help Robin, in his time of how you say need. I will spare you until next time." starfire stated before walking away.

Raven could not understand the new found villianery within her loving and caring friend. she understood that it was for Robin's benefit, however she stopped understanding the minute Star had blown up the moon. That had just been uncalled for, in all honesty, she was mostly shocked...raven didn't think starfire had it in her. She had never seen starfire as having a bad bone in her body. sure, they fought villain butt on a daily bases. however this was different Raven could see Starfire doing the prior things out of rightful vengeance, yet the moon? what did the moon ever do to her? and Raven didn't even want to think of how BB was going to act come nighttime with the BIGGEST waves they'd ever see come to pass. she only hoped that whatever scheme's or pranks her crush would think of would not A. annoy Raven or B. get Beast Boy or anyone else into harms way. she had never stated it out loud but she had come to love the humorous green titan.

"TELL ME STARFIRE DID NOT JUST BLOW UP OUR MOON!" Cy could not get a grip of what just happend. his loving team mate had within a day turned into a wanted criminal, and he doubted she even realized the seriousness of the days events.

"Starfire just threw us to the piranhas!" Beast Boy was in rage that his friend was going so far as to blow up the moon for her love of Robin. "I mean i get that her heart is all ooey gooey soft for the guy, but the moon? and throwing us to the fish...uncalled for. I mean Raven you could have been seriously hurt!" BB looked to his crush with concern written all over his face.

to be continued :) thank you for reading comments welcome. if you enjoyed this my other story is up "the lovers within the T tower".

cheers,

JAMMER95.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the teen titans

Summary: Starfire becomes Robin's Arch Enemy in order to make him smile.

"I am sorry, but why would I be the first person to get hurt?" Raven asked with a touch of annoyance. she was grateful to hear concern laced within BB's voice, However the idea that cyborg would last a longer chance than her within water...while his circuits got fry'd was down right insulting.

"I, uh. No, I didn't mean it that way Rae Rae" BB did not want Raven thinking that he found her to be incompetent, he knew that she already found him annoying as could be which was annoying in itself. But then again she found everybody annoying.

"BB it is alright, I know you didn't mean it that way." Raven could not help but give the green Titan some slack. She knew within her heart that he meant well; always had, always will.

That didn't mean she would never find the boy to be Extremely annoying though. God, how BB could be annoying, she actually found it funny to think about the fact that she even had feelings for him.

"Haha, yeah sorry Raven. I just don't know what I would do if you were hurt… I mean, how would Starfire feel to be the only girl titan right? Ha…" Beast Boy said in complete embarrassment. UGH, Beast Boy Think before you speak! He just could never be smooth when he was around Raven, Sadly he doubted she noticed or Cared. he would rather her notice him messing up, then never notice him at all. If only he could show her the way he truly felt without her getting pissed or make things awkward. He needed to figure out how to show her he was cool, and FUNNY!

"OOK then...you two love birds done here?" Cyborg asked in shock of what was transpiring in front of his very eye's. What was going on between the two?! He could have sworn that Raven found their Green friend repulsively unhygienic, and now this? she never cut people slack, yet she gave BB it within the blink of an eye. Maybe he had been right when he told her she was jealous of Terra no more than a few months ago.

"Cyborg, Think of your next sentence VERY carefully or else you will find yourself stuck again with the piranhas, Understood?" Raven stated to her Robot/Human friend in slight embarrassment, Though her voice showed otherwise.

"Yeah, Cy...I would not even joke like that with Rae." BB said with a look crossed between embarrassment, and content. He was looking at Raven with a look of awe, he could not believe he was able to hang around such a wonderful girl on the daily. He knew he was lucky, Most boy's would never get the chance to live with their crush.

"Whatever you two, let's go check in with Robin. I wonder how he is taking Star's new outlook. Because come on the man was practically begging for it, he should know better than anyone that she is doing all of this for him." Cyborg was willing to bet that Robin would act like it wasn't true, however that fact would not stop him from teasing Robin.

"yeah, remind me to never go that far for any girl no matter how special she is." Beast boy said to Cyborg in hope that Raven would hear him, and wonder about his "love" life, if there was even one to think about.

"Beast Boy, like you could ever come up with the idea of blowing up another planet in the first place." Raven said in spite, she loved that she knew he didn't have it in himself to blow up another planet. He could never be that evil, and that made her proud of him. However she also knew her comment would come off as calling him incompetent. Whatever, what BB did not know would not hurt him.

"Hey, I so could have come up with a plan like that...though to go that far, I don't think I could." Beast Boy felt that she needed to understand that he was willing to do anything for the one's he loved, though he did not feel that in bringing up this fact through doing something monotonous would make it seem endearing.

As they made their way back into the tower, the three Titans could hear Robin going off on his plot to bring his new Arch Nemesis down single handedly...to Nobody but himself. On their way up the Tower's stairs they could now hear Robin trying his evil laughter out from his room.

"ROBIN, who exactly are you talking too?" Raven asked her Tight wearing leader in annoyance. She was happy to call him her leader, however when he went off on his crazed tantrums she did not want to have anything to do with the man.

"I, Ugh...How long have you guys been here?" Robin mentally slapped himself in the head, how could he have been so stupid in leaving his door open. He Often spoke to himself, however his team mates didn't need to know this. Robin actually felt that by speaking to himself, he was able to have a better understanding of any faults within his plots to bring justice to Jump City, That it helped Make him the Leader he was.

"Long enough, duude. How often do you talk to yourself, it's kinda nuts if you ask me, bro" Beast Boy stated in a teasing manner. He knew that Robin talked to himself, and Daily. Beast Boy knew this due to the thin walls of the tower, it was because of them that he had to put up with hearing Robin talk in his sleep. all because his own room was next to Robin's. However BB never teased Robin about it, at least till now that is.

"BEAST BOY. That's enough. I do not talk to myself, well A Lot at least. I. you, Whatever...it's not that weird. As a matter of fact it has been scientifically proven that the number one voice a person listens to is own's own. So Joke is on you three." Robin hoped the three would drop it, but the reality was he knew his team mates like the back of his hand. Therefor he knew that dropping things was not their strongest suit, and it would not surprise him if BB or Cyborg continued.

"DUUUDE, YOU TALK IN YOUR SLEEP!" Beast Boy just had to say it. He knew he would get a tongue lashing, he just did not care.

"Guys, let's just drop it. It's normal to talk in your sleep. why don't we just grab some dinner and move on to the bigger topic of Starfire." Raven just wanted to fight to stop all together, She was tired and hunger.

"I, AGREE. though Beast Boy, you better watch yourself. Because I do not talk in my sleep." Robin said in an attempt to get the group moving on from the topic, though also make them understand that he was still the one in charge.

"Mmm, yeah I could go for a slice of pizza. Good idea rae." Cyborg started to think about food, and after that he could care less if Robin talked in his sleep, or talked to his invisible friend. He just wanted food.

"ugh, Boys…" Raven said with the thought of how Robin would get back at Beast Boy.

"Rae Rae, you wanna grab Pizza, or go to that one place you like with me?" Beast Boy hoped she would pick the second.

"As in Just the two of us?" Raven wanted to have a better understanding as to what BB meant. She would love to join him for dinner, no matter who came along. But she also loved the idea of it just being the two of them for once.

"well, yeah ha-ha. So is that a yes?" Beast Boy could not talk the anticipation any further. He wanted to know, if she would even consider him.

"You know what Beast Boy, that would be Nice. I would Love to go with you to dinner just the two of us." Raven said with a smile on her face. she could only imagine the night that was to come.

It was at that very moment that Starfire was looking out at the night's stars, that she realized just how far she had gone to get her crush to smile. It was a painful thought to think of how the world was reacting to her selfish act…

to be continued :)

have a wonderful day, and God bless you

yours truly,

JAMMER95


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the teen titans

Summary: Starfire becomes Robin's Arch Enemy in order to make him smile.

As she looked out into the night sky she quickly realized the bigger issue at hand. SHE HAD BLOWN UP ALL OF ROBIN'S SACRED HAIR GEL! How on earth would the man forgive her? had he even realized she was only doing this to make him feel better about himself?

Starfire was stuck, she did not know where to go from here. * I mean Robin had actually wheel punched me!* she thought, she did not think he had it in himself to do such a thing. then again, this was robin we were talking about. And he was blind about how to thoroughly treat women. *Robin will Be back, they always come back* she thought to herself.

* * *

As Raven and Beast Boy made their way into Her favorite Italian Restaurant the waiter looked up in shock, This was the first time he had ever seen anyone from the elite group of teens that protected his city day in and day out.

"Anything, You're heart's desire is on the house!" the waiter stated in appreciation of the two's selfless acts of fighting crime.

"Wow, Thanks dude!" Beast Boy said with gratitude. if there was ever a bonus of being easily spotted as a superhero, it was free food, thought Beast Boy.

"Thank you, Kind sir. Might I ask as to how long have you been working here? I come in all the time, and this is the first time I have ever seen you." Raven said with a thought of if this was completely true.

"I have been here for a month now, I switched stores. And that is wonderful, I look forward to seeing more of you." The waiter said with a hint of lust. Beast Boy looked at the man with a newfound wave of jealousy.

"OOOK, well thank you again." Beast Boy said, Before purposefully taking Raven's hand in front of the man, and leading her to their table. He knew he was probably out of line by grabbing her hand without permission but BB really did not care, he just wanted to have that waiter know she was off limits, well at least he could dream that she was.

"um, ok? what was that for Beast Boy, He was only being nice. What are you Jealous? I did not know this was a date." Raven said, with the thought as to how he would take her statement.

"I, Wait...Date, Well...I, um. It's not, But If you would like it to be….I, Nevermind." Ugh, Smooth BB real Smooth, thought Beast Boy. Why couldn't he be the man that was able to make anything and everything he did look cool? He was find around Star, But then again he was not in love with Star.

To Be continued :)

JAMMER95

* * *

Comment, please with a gigantic cherry on top...unless you don't like cherry's then thats cool. Just think of a Lot of whipped cream, and hot fudge. (yum!) Great, Now I am hunger...screw you.

Just kidding, Have a good day Folks!

that reminds me every time I ever hear the word Folks, I think back to my Photo teacher in high school. He used to call everyone "Folks" with this annoying High pitched voice. Not to mention that every girl example name used was "sally cream cheese" and the boys name was no better they were all "Mortimer's" no joke he'd state "HEY FOLKS! If you see a Mortimer using something, and not putting it away be a sally Cream cheese and pick it up." -_- High School Man, High school. Enough of my babilling though. Go check out my profile for more BB and Rae Rae stories Yo!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the teen titans

Summary: Starfire becomes Robin's Arch Enemy in order to make him smile.

Hello, Everyone! Sorry... I know that I have not updated this story of mine in a while now. I have just been busy getting my other stories updated. Speaking of which, please check them out on my profile, I have a poll going to see which of my BB & Raven stories you like best. It will help me keep my priorities in order for which to update the quickest.

Also I am going to start writing in the first person, Just to let you know. enjoy the chapter, and have a wonderful day :)

P.S: Thank you to all my wonderful readers who favorited or reviewed the prior chapters, it means a lot!

* * *

Beast Boys P.O.V

"I am waiting…" Raven said to me with a hint of a smirk. Is she trying to get me to mess up? well, Two can play at that game.

"..Why Raven, I did not know you were madly in love with me?! If you really wanted this to be a date all you had to do was ask, I would have loooooved to have been able to try a cheesy pick up line on you. No worries, I will just use one now." I said, looking at her to find that her cheeks were turning redder than I have ever seen them. Before she could kill me I finished my statement.

"GIRRRRRRRRL YOU MUST BE BUTTER, CAUSE YOU ARE ON A ROOOOLL." I finished my pick up line to find a wave of black over take my mouth, when I tried to open it to speak..well, I could not.

It was at that moment that I turned my head around to find Raven's hand in the air, creating the black mass across my face, Figures. I should have seen this coming, I wonder how long she will keep this up.

No more than a second after thinking that did she move her hand over to her side, causing the mass of black to dissipate into nothingness. If only I could speak as eloquently as I thought within my mind... that has to do with the smooth factor as well, If raven knew that I actually enjoyed to read as a secret, or found learning to be kind of fun, Well...I think I have shocked her enough for one day.

…

Raven's P.O.V

I am going to kill him! How dare he act like this was my idea...He asked me out. Not the other way around for crying out loud. How can he be so dense to not see that he was crossing a big line, Into uncharted territory. Nobody embarsses me In public by stating something about my love life, Nobody. Ugh, Beast Boy you leave me no choice.

It was in that moment that I raised my hand and placed a mass of black over BB's face, specifically his mouth. That will teach you when to Shut up, Beast Boy. And talk about chessy pick up lines, Butter? really...that's the best he could do? My emotions felt the need to stand up for him, Happy began to practally scream in my head that BB had stated that it would be chessy to begin with.

She stated " HEEY, Beast Boy is trying his best with you. You do not make it easy for him. And come on Rae, You were practaclly begging him to play the game of teasing. YOU started it all, by making the man blush and trip over his own sentence. do not act coy, you knew what you were doing when you brought up the idea that it was a date."

"Yeah, I know. However He crossed a line, and I in fact did not." I stated to happy with a point.

it was at then that affection began to take a crack at me by stating "he is just wanting to make you smile, and laugh Raven. Are you that hard to please? Give the guy a break, You were obviously trying to get him jelous with that waiter dude earlier, don't lie. Let's ask jelously. Hey Girl, was Rae trying to get Beast Boy green eye'd?"

Jelously spoke up "Guity as charged. And NIiiiiice use of the that saying, You know since he is green, with green eye's, and all."

"STOOOOP" I yelled within my head. I have had enough of this, "Fine I tried to get him jelous happy now? And don't act like it was all on my own doing you guy's were egging me on to do it all." I spoke to them, Knowing full well that it was entirly me that had done what I had done. Since they are me, and all.

"ehh, Whatever. Just make sure you give us something to work with after the date." they all spoke in unison. Ugh, Emotions suck... Thank's alot Beast Boy.

…

Beast Boy's P.O.V

I think she is mad with me, she is quiet and seem's to be in thought as if she is having a fight with herself. I am sooooo dead. why on earth did I have to poke at her like that, and I thought that this was going so well.

* * *

To be continued.

JAMMER95


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the teen titans

Summary: Starfire becomes Robin's Arch Enemy in order to make him smile.

Hello, Everyone! Sorry... I know that I have not updated this story of mine in a while now. I have just been very busy with this group project. and let me just say, people kinda suck sometimes. At least as a group effort, and here is why. Two out of our four members bailed on us, me and my the other Good group member worked on the project on the day before it was due (we were not trying to procrastinate I promise) from 2 Pm to 3:30 Am. and then yesterday when the next half of the project was due, one other group member came to logic (FINALLY!) and helped out a little bit. However We were still up for a long time doing it. In the end when we were going to present, our professor had the class pick from a hat for our order in presenting. I grabbed the final number, meaning our group would end up going last (yay!) which is exactly what we wanted. So now that we are going to go on thursday, the other main group member and I decided that a presentation as well as the chart we created last night, would bring a A grade. Wonderful really, However….We need to meet yet again. Tonight as a matter of fact, therefore it is without further distraction that I bring you this update (love me I am running on little to no sleep, and on pure coffee).

Check out my other BB & RAE RAE stories on my profile, also dooooo the poll, please and thank you.

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

"It is Not a date!" I yelled to the emotions within my head, speak of talking to yourself, those crazy homeless men have nothing on me.

Even though I had yelled that last bit to the other's I got no response they had gone off into their virtual wonderland yet again. Great, now I have to deal with stating it over and over again that nothing happened in the end, because they have for once decided to leave me alone. Raven, talk to the boy...he is looking at you like your creepy again. I could see Beast Boy's face from my peripheral vision, he seemed a little awkward in the sense that he did not know how to act or what to say….have I really been quite for that long?! say something, ANYTHING. Just stop looking creepy.

"sooo, this place is nice…." I said kind of forgetting that I was mad at him. I would get back at him for it soon enough.

"I..Wait a minute…...YOU'RE NOT MAD?!" Beast Boy stated looking at me like I had just ordered a baby's brain for dinner.

"OH, No on the contrary.. I am Pissed. However You will pay for it at a later date, why ruin a perfectly good evening, when I can get back at you when I feel the time is best? In other words just watch your back Beast Boy, Just watch your back." I said all the while nonchalantly picking up my iced tea to take a sip from the glass, not even bothering to glance at his facial expression. I can only imagine what he is thinking I am going to do to him.

* * *

Beast Boy's P.O.V

..She is GOING TO KILL ME! I can't do anything without the thought that she will attack me. mmmmm, I actually don't mind that thought, Raven going out of her way to get at me. My mind began to act like a freaking porn video, , BB she does not like you in that way, it will never happen. The idea that Raven would come up to you, magically be turned on at the sight of your broccoli colored skin, get uber horny, and Drag you to her room to spank you for being naughty is a snowflake's chance in hell.

My inner Instincts were kicking in to just grab her and kiss her passionately.. Where the hell is all these thoughts coming from?! do I have a death wish? it was then that my Penis answered my question, Great. Thank god for tablecloths, and for restaurants taking a long time to bring our food.

Ugh, if she only knew what was going on in my mind...

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

Being an empath I have a stronger idea of what emotions people feel, and the vibes coming from BB are off the charts. And I thought, I had inner turmoil, yesh. Why, do I feel a sense of longing? could it be that he really does wish this was a date? UGH, Beast Boy just be frank with me..is that too much to ask of?

* * *

Starfire's P.O.V

"Good job, My little Bumgorf!" I stated to silky, he is so cute when he listens. Now where was my thought process going..Ah yes, Robin. I need some way to bring him into the understanding that I will bring the moon back to the way it was, and that It was not that big a deal. However, now I have the problem of making him understand that I do not want to be his arch nemesis anymore. Hair gel seems to be pretty dear to his heart, I have got it!

The Precious Hair Gel company's headquarters is not too far from where we live...If I were to act as if I were to blow it up, maybe the boy would come to his senses. Just maybe.

* * *

Robin's P.O.V

Starfire is still on the loose, Vengeance will be mine. NOT now heart, I need to conquer my new challenging duties as a hero, if it is the last thing I do. So what if you like her, she blew up the moon.

* * *

JAMMER95

:)


End file.
